For battery powered arrangements where a battery is used to supply power to a number of different devices such as in hybrid and/or electrically-powered vehicles, one problem is that during the battery design phase the spatial locations and cut-outs for the individual connectors and fuses must be designed individually, i.e., one-by-one. Secondly, for each connector, wiring is required within the battery housing, which may lead to increased complexity and manufacturing cost of the battery unit. A third drawback is that it is necessary to guarantee package space on the surface of the battery casing/housing for the connections so as to allow for the various devices to be plugged in. A further disadvantage reside in the maintenance of the arrangement. Accessible fuses are necessary for each of the devices that are to be powered by the battery and measures must be taken to avoid the potential problem wherein fuse replacement may be attempted with the associated device still plugged in.